


Love Bites

by aiwritingfic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone left an anomymous ask on my Tumblr that said, "Kise having marks on all his body because Kasamatsu expressed too much of his love."  This scene popped into my head, and so... I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

"Senpai!" Kise wailed when he spotted the hickeys on his collarbone. "I told you, I have a swimsuit shoot tomorrow! What am I going to tell my manager?" He craned his body in front of the mirror and wailed as he spotted even more. There were angry red spots all over his body. There was no way Kise was going to be able to do that photoshoot.

"Oh? I didn’t hear you complaining when I put them there." Kasamatsu smirked. "Or do you now complain in the form of moans? Be glad I didn’t put them any higher," he said. "They would look super sexy on the side of your neck instead of just your collarbone, wouldn’t they?"

Even though he flushed at the remembered pleasure, Kise pouted. ”I’d rather you didn’t ruin my chances at swimsuit shoots!” he wailed. “Concealer won’t cover these! I’ll have to reschedule, and they might even decide to cancel!”

"Too bad," Kasamatsu said, not at all sorry. "You’re too eager to take your clothes off for other people."

"Huh?" Kise paused a moment, processing what Kasamatsu had said. "Senpai… you’re jealous, aren’t you."

"No, not at all!" Kasamatsu said vehemently. 

A little too vehemently. Kise’s eyes gleamed, and he grinned. ”Oh, okay. I’ll tell Manager-san the entire truth, then,” he said, winking.

Kasamatsu paled. Kise’s manager was a too-jolly woman with huge breasts and way too many curves who would take no end of joy in teasing Kasamatsu. ”Okay, okay, no more,” he said quickly.

"Promise," Kise said, sticking his finger out. "Or I’ll tell Manager-san."

Kasamatsu grumbled, but Kise stood firm, and finally Kasamatsu relented. ”I promise I won’t leave hickeys that can be seen for swimsuit photoshoots,” he said.

"Okay," Kise said, grinning. Kasamatsu sighed and just watched as Kise prepared to go out. Before Kise left, they kissed, and then Kise was out in a golden whirlwind of action, and the apartment was quiet again.

"I didn’t promise not to leave any at all, though," Kasamatsu told the closed door. He felt a grin spread over his face. Swimsuits weren’t as revealing as G strings, and Kise’s butt was very kissable.


End file.
